The present invention relates generally to crampons employed to provide secure footing for climbers and hikers in snow and ice situations, and more particularly to an improved, simple straight-sided structure including among its features enhanced traction and security, particularly in a traversing mode, easy attachment and disengagement, and having optional adjustability for length and/or width through a wide range.